<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love my lawyer 2 by carbohyandrea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405091">I love my lawyer 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea'>carbohyandrea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I love my lawyer [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I love my lawyer [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love my lawyer 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>回家的路上，Wanda越想越开心，平时一向拥挤的地铁好像也没有那么难忍受了——自己终于接到第一个案子了！</p><p>她还得意洋洋地回味着Peter羡慕的表情：“撞了人还能撞回来一个案子，这种运气也就只有你能有了！”</p><p>从楼下的超市买了晚餐的食材，Wanda回到自己一居室的小公寓。关上门后，她开心地靠着门大叫起来：“老娘就是最行的！！”</p><p>喊完一句还不够，她还在房子里跳了好几下，她幻想过无数种自己是怎么接到第一个案子的景象，可能是被指派给哪个前辈跟一个案子，也可能是打打小案件，结果没想到居然是被客户点名全权负责一个案件。</p><p>“Pietro！我接到我的第一个案子啦！！”自己发完疯的Wanda激动地拨通了双胞胎哥哥的电话。</p><p>“恭喜你！”Pietro也很为Wanda高兴，“那等你发工资了记得请我到纽约吃饭。”</p><p>“当然咯，我很大方的。”</p><p>“这么好的消息，我是不是要和爸妈分享一下？”</p><p>“这个...算了吧。”Wanda脸上的笑容突然凝结了，“他们不会想知道的。”</p><p>“他们肯定会很高兴的，不过他们很生气哦，之前的感恩节晚餐，你爽约了。”</p><p>“因为我不想飞回去啦！”Wanda歪着脑袋夹着电话一边为自己准备晚餐，“他们肯定会一直念叨我几年前跑到纽约来上学的事情！”</p><p>“LA多好呀，你偏要跑出去。”Pietro在电话那头有些心疼地说道。“房租很贵吧？生活费够不够花？要是不够我可以...”</p><p>“好啦，你在家当你的少爷吧。我在这也过得很好！”Wanda一边说一边切着番茄，“不和你说了！我要去做饭了。”</p><p>“好好好，照顾好自己！”</p><p>“知道啦！”</p><p>和Pietro短暂地通话让Wanda的心情更好了，她一边哼着小曲一边准备晚餐，心里盘算着晚餐后就着手开始研究案件。</p><p>....<br/>“你的律师找得怎么样？”</p><p>“我今天去了一趟Fury那里，已经找好人选了。”</p><p>“嚯？Fury那家伙居然肯帮忙？”</p><p>“当然，我在电话里把他好好地威胁了一通，这才让他松口的。”</p><p>“Fury那里的律师应该都还可以吧，看来你可以不用担心了。”</p><p>Natasha一边切着鲜嫩的香煎小羊排，头也不抬地对对面的人说道：“我很满意我自己选的人，不过Fury好像不是这么想的。”</p><p>Maria看着Natasha：“...我怎么有点晕头转向的，所以你选的是什么样的人？”</p><p>“一个小姑娘。”</p><p>“噢...你是看上人家小姑娘了？”</p><p>“她撞了我一下，算是给我赔罪吧。”Natasha把切好的肉放进嘴里，意味深长地看了Maria一眼。</p><p>和Natasha相识多年，Maria心知肚明这个婆娘要干些什么：“照我看你还得感谢你的前夫，做了这么一件事情好让你能光明正大地提出离婚。</p><p>“你说的好像也有道理呢。”Natasha笑眯眯地看着老朋友，“不过我到外面看到漂亮小姑娘，往家里带了么？”</p><p>“唉，这样互相牵制着也不是办法，更何况他们家已经不行了...”</p><p>“是，所以我昨天已经让他搬出去了。”</p><p>“...真够狠的。”</p><p>“Well，这就是现实。”Natasha举起酒杯敬Maria，“我们还是不要谈这些事情了吧，好久没见面了。”</p><p>Maria也举起酒杯，碰了碰Natasha的杯口：“祝你打官司顺利，还有拐骗小姑娘顺利。”</p><p>Natasha将杯中红酒一饮而尽：“我对小姑娘有信心。”</p><p>和Maria的饭局结束后，Natasha回到了自己位于富人区顶层公寓里，脱下的外套和高跟鞋被她随意丢在地上，她一边揉捏着自己有些疼痛的肩膀和脖颈，走向吧台。</p><p>Natasha从冰箱里随便拿了一瓶红酒，给自己倒了一杯，晃着酒杯斜躺在客厅沙发上，享受着属于自己的安宁时光。</p><p>这时候电话又响起来了，Natasha皱皱眉，但还是接通了电话：“最好是有重要的事情。”</p><p>“Nat，出大事了。Steve和Bucky又被拍到了...”</p><p>“fuck...又来，这已经是第几次了？”Natasha把酒杯放在一边，摁着自己的太阳穴，“他们是蠢吗？！”</p><p>“这...我要怎么回答你啊。”</p><p>“你快去Steve的酒店，带着我们之前给他安排的女朋友，再带一个摄影师去，我过一会就赶过去。”Natasha深呼吸一下让自己冷静下来，然后想出了解决办法，她甩掉脚上的毛绒拖鞋，又换上了高跟鞋，把外套从地上捞起来，有些不舍地看了看自己舒服的客厅，疾步走向电梯。</p><p>开车的时候，Natasha瞥见了放在副驾驶座上写有“Fury律师事务所”的文件袋，才想起自己本来应该跟Wanda联系一下的，她把蓝牙耳机戴上，拨通了Wanda的电话。</p><p>“Hi～这里是Wanda，我现在有事不在，麻烦你留言，谢谢～” 然后是录音提示音。</p><p>“Em...咳咳，Hi Wanda，我是Natasha，嗯...关于我的案子，我觉得也许我们出来面谈一下会好一些？你什么时候方便，我们可以一起吃个饭。”</p><p>留言发送出去之后，Natasha才后知后觉地意识到自己的心跳特别快。这时候电话又响了：“Nat，我们已经到这边了，你大概还需要多久？”</p><p>“再给我...十分钟，我已经开很快了。”Natasha把电话挂断之后，把注意力集中在夜晚繁华的车流中。</p><p>“Steve，我们不是说好了小心行事的吗？”</p><p>“我哪知道狗仔还能跟到那去呢，不过我们已经把照片都拍好发出去了，应该没关系了吧？”Steve坐在酒店房间的沙发上，可怜巴巴地托着下巴看着Natasha。</p><p>“我们只能祈祷没关系了...”Natasha有些疲惫地回答道，“希望你和你'正牌女友'的照片可以盖过你和Bucky的那些照片，还好你们只是一块从餐厅里出来，没有拍到餐厅里的照片吧？”</p><p>“没有，只有我们在街上的照片。”</p><p>“那就好，行了，这里没我什么事了，我先走了。”Natasha见事情已经解决，长舒了一口气，提起包准备离开。</p><p>从酒店出来的时候，Natasha才发现自己有一通来自Wanda的未接来电，还有一条来自Wanda的短信。</p><p>...<br/>Wanda裹着浴巾从浴室里出来的时候，就接到了Natasha的留言，她坐到床边，按了播放键。</p><p>“Em...咳咳，Hi Wanda，我是Natasha，嗯...关于我的案子，我觉得也许我们出来面谈一下会好一些？你什么时候方便，我们可以一起吃个饭。”</p><p>秉持着客户就是上帝的信念，Wanda觉得自己应该立刻给Natasha回一个电话，她也这么做了，但电话那头一直没人接听。</p><p>”该不会是在忙别的事情吧？还是已经休息了，完了完了如果已经睡觉了那被我一通电话闹醒了可怎么办...唉我还是挂掉吧。”Wanda有些懊悔地敲敲自己的脑袋，都已经快半夜一点了，大部分人都应该已经休息了吧...于是她挂了电话，改发短信。</p><p>“晚上好Mrs Romanoff，我今晚已经大概过了一遍案子的情况，初步分析这是一个比较简单的案子，毕竟您的手上拥有完善的婚前协议以及确凿的证据，具体详情我们可以当面再谈。”</p><p>Natasha从酒店刚出来时已经把这条短信读了一遍，回到家后她又把Wanda的短信给看了一遍，Natasha的嘴角抑制不住地上扬，她这时候才给Wanda回短信：“好的，那么明天你几点下班？我去接你。”</p><p>短信发出后就没有收到回应，Natasha看了看时间，这会小朋友估计已经睡着了吧。</p><p>裹着灰色浴袍的女人心情很愉快，她站到落地窗边看着仍旧繁华的夜景，晃着酒杯，冰块和杯壁碰撞发出清脆的响声。</p><p>她给Fury发了一条短信：“招的新人很负责哦。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>